


You can’t live until you die – Life is Beautiful

by BloodyIria



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyIria/pseuds/BloodyIria
Summary: "The first time Juzo met him, they were in a record store. The guy kept his eyes down, studying an album cover, as he was considering the possibility to buy it, headphones around his neck; and Sakakura just stared at him from a distance.The young male seemed like he had belonged to a different era, even another universe. He had beautiful and tapered hands, his gaze was sharp and mesmerizing, even if he was just checking the CD tracks."





	

**You can’t live until you die – Life is Beautiful**

The first time Juzo met him, they were in a record store. The guy kept his eyes down, studying an album cover, as he was considering the possibility to buy it, headphones around his neck; and Sakakura just stared at him from a distance.  
The young male seemed like he had belonged to a different era, even another universe. He had beautiful and tapered hands, his gaze was sharp and mesmerizing, even if he was just checking the CD tracks. Juzo got so involved looking at him he didn’t realize the other was glancing back.  
He felt a weird stab in the stomach, a tickling touch on his nape that made him burn up. It was like time just stopped in a deep breath, as the universe was suggesting that he shouldn’t have wasted a single gaze.  
“Were you looking for this too?” The boy asked, and since voices and music exploded in Sakakura's ears, the world started revolving again. The other had spoken in a cool and composed voice, and Juzo barely shook his head.  
“Actually, I… haven’t ever heard of that band.” Sakakura admitted, and those bluish-grey eyes shined in a passionate surprise, even if it was softened by a flash of sadness, which cracked his delicate face features.  
“Well, come here!” He said then, giving Juzo a nod, as he was asking to be followed to the listening posts. There, he helped Sakakura to wear the headphones and the latter felt so awkward while staring at his porcelain hands, tensing up when they accidentally touched his skin – a warmer and softer touch than he thought. The young stranger seemed not to care, as he passed the album under the barcode reader, choosing one of the song in the track list.  
“It’s my favourite.”  
Juzo saw his mouth pronouncing those words, while music started spreading in his ears, charming him in a slow and hypnotic rhythm, a lullaby so painful it squeezed his heart.  
Surreal.  
_“Protège-moi de mes désirs”._

Sakakura soon found out his name was Munakata Kyosuke. Both of them attended the same high-school – he had noticed his uniform –, but Munakata was in one of the advanced college prep program, and as a consequence he had never seen the other around before. However, since Juzo was gifted only with athletic skills, he could just rely on a sports scholarship to get into college, and honestly he wasn’t even interested. He didn’t want to be bound to school books, nor he accepted the duty of having a prompt role in a workaholic society. Sakakura longed for travels and memories, first. He wanted to fall asleep on a plane and wake up admiring the rising of that sun he had seen as it was setting at his departure. The athlete simply craved kisses and love from whoever would have been so insane to share their soul with his own.  
Life wasn’t supposed to be  _tiring_ … was it?

The second time, Sakakura met Kyosuke on the school roof during the lunch break.  
Actually, Juzo was running away from an off day spent between tests and pressures: being an athlete meant he would have at least replied the mails he had received from several colleges, but he was afraid to take a final decision,  _a dead-end path_ , and neither a workout session helped him to ease the weight on his heart.  
Therefore, he decided to hide there, but while he was laying down, closing his eyes against the sunlight, he heard  _that_  sound.  
_A moan._  
So soft and lascivious he blushed.  
_What the hell..?_  
Juzo slowly stood up, peeping out from the corner of the wall where he was resting and then he saw them: Kyosuke was kneeling over a boy whose face was left hidden, trousers off, holding on to the stranger shoulders.  
His first instinct was to punch that bastard and take Kyosuke away, but… it wouldn’t have made sense.  
There was no violence in their intercourse, and maybe he just needed to leave, pretending nothing had happened, because staying was kind of…  _depraved_.  
Another groan.  
He froze.  
_Shit, shit, shit._  
Their faceless schoolmate was taking Kyosuke by one of his buttocks, squeezing it until his nails went under the pale skin; and at the same time, he thrusted two fingers in Munakata slowly, and then faster, going along with the other’s body responses.  
_“Plea… please”._  
Kyosuke’s voice was broken by a lecherous plea, and Juzo felt a weird and unbearable heat. He looked down at the crotch of his pants.  
“But the lube is almost over. Are you a masochist? Or a sweet, little slut?” The guy chuckled as he coupled his words with a fierce slap on his rear.  
Juzo saw Munakata’s back tensing up, he perfectly heard a whine disguised in a feeble laughter, and then Sakakura moved: he really  _needed_  the bathroom.  
“Everything you want me to be.” Kyosuke breathed, swollen lips devoured by ravenous kisses.  
Therefore, the other just pushed Munakata until he laid on his back over the scorching concrete, and it was in that moment that Kyosuke glimpsed Sakakura’s known and quick image disappearing over the thick door of the roof.  
He smiled, arching his spine, taking a gentle hold of his lover’s face.  
_“Please.”_

Juzo had a hard time trying to stuff in a corner of his mind the memory of Kyosuke’s half naked body – his buttocks line, the narrow hips…  
He had never looked after his friends body, but the charm of that mysterious guy seized over his senses. In fact, when Sakakura closed his eyes, he could imagine Kyosuke shaking in a despairing lust.  
_“Please.”_ _  
_ And that simple, harmless word turned into a thunderous prayer, a chaste request to join a heaven for fools. It echoed in his ears, cradling him in floating dreams of carmine red.

They met again in the music classroom.  
That day, Juzo was in charge of the cleaning duty, and since he didn’t want to be around the obsessive chatters of his classmates, he decided to get away and be alone while accomplishing his task.  
He was lured in that classroom by a nostalgic melody, the delirious, passionate crescendo of a piano sound, and as Sakakura opened the door, the music stopped. Kyosuke was there, standing on the windowsill, his button down shirt flattered in the autumnal breeze.  
_It took Juzo only a second._  
He sprang into action, moving towards Munakata when he saw the other taking off his hand from the window frame. Then, he held Kyosuke, dragging him back in the room.  
The boy had his shirt open. Juzo had felt his warm and naked skin under the fingers, and now he could see it, his snowy flesh spoiled by bites.  
“What… what the hell were you doing?!” Sakakura almost yelled, keeping him on the floor, while Kyosuke just stayed still, in a seraphic and draining composure.  
His lips were puffed up and slightly open, his gaze seemed exhausted and sunken, but Juzo only saw his smile, not understanding its endless sadness, nor the horror vacui for a suffocating existence.  
_“I was waiting.”_

The setting sun amber light filled the room, while Juzo was helping Kyosuke with his clothes; then they sat at the piano. They didn’t really introduce themselves: both of them had already investigated on each other's names.  
“That day, on the roof… you saw me, right?” Kyosuke asked out of the blue, while his fingers moved on the piano keyboard, creating an impromptu melody.  
Juzo stayed silent, since he didn’t expect that question.  
_Kyosuke knew._  
And Sakakura had wished he was the one taking care of his body…  
_Guilt._  
“Yes.” He admitted and Munakata smiled, coming closer to him. Then, the athlete tensed up, staring at Kyosuke, who had just stopped playing, as he had forgotten how to continue. It was after few seconds that Juzo noticed he was shivering, and so he took his hand: Munakata had spent hours at the piano, his fingers were burning.  
“Is he your boyfriend?” Sakakura asked, unsure, tripping on his words.   
The other laughed.  
“Absolutely not.”  
“So..?”  
“It was nothing but sex. It could have been anyone. Even you.”  
Juzo looked at him, eyes wide open, but Kyosuke showed no trace of emotion, as he continued.  
“Have you ever felt the desire to find something,  _anything_ , that would have set your true self free?” Munakata leaned towards the young athlete, eyes meeting eyes.  
“I…”  
Without thinking, Juzo simply stared at Munakata’s lips, while he softly smiled.  
“Do it.” The boy whispered, and Sakakura believed he had just dreamt.  
“Wh-what..?”  
“Kiss me. Take me. Make me yours.” Kyosuke leant his forehead against Juzo’s, eyes closed.  
Sakakura was burning.  
“Is this a challenge? A bet..?”  
“A plea.”

 

 _Protect me. Save me. Eat me._   
_Leave no piece. Don’t let them get me._  
_Allow me to stay in you, with my soul and blood._

Munakata wanted to be a musician.  
He remembered his master’s hands run on the piano keyboard along with his own. He kept the memory of his gentle hold, the cracked lips on his skin.  
Gradually, they went across his body.  
_Forehead, mouth, chest, genitalia._  
Kyosuke wore a shadow over his heart. On every piece of skin, he could still read those cruel and piercing whispers.  
_“My beautiful, beautiful child.”_  
And yet, Kyosuke loved music; he adored the freedom in his mind when there was only an arrangement to follow, a travel to undertake and his hands, his fingers on the ivory keys.  
The shadow haunted him, it stained his lips, and while Munakata was sinking in a cruel perfume, it kept on painting his body and covering him in bleeding embraces.  
_Darkness was always by his side,_ cradling him in its warm arms, as he waited for an illusory savior.  
“Hush, my love.”  
Then, it started all over again.  
_Forehead, mouth, chest, genitalia._  
“Mine. Only mine.”  
Nails and teeth in the flesh, an empty pain tirelessly riding in him, showing no mercy.  
“Please.”

_Let me disappear._

“What do you dream about, Juzo?” Kyosuke asked, during one of the last sunny afternoons of the season, as they were laying down on the school roof. The lunch break was the only moment they could spend together when they were at school.  
Confused, Juzo looked down at him, since he didn’t seem to understand that question; then, taking Munakata's hand in his, he kissed it softly, under the other’s amused gaze.  
Kyosuke was waiting, and there was a restless impatience in his blue eyes.  
“Well?”  
Sakakura sighed, scratching his chin.  
Dreams?  
_Did they still exist?_  
“I don’t know. A good job and a decent position.” He said, clicking his tongue and the partner giggled.  
"Look me in the eyes and say that again." Munakata dragged Sakakura towards his face. Then, as an answer to Sakakura’s embarrassed blushing, Kyosuke added:  
“Yes, even I find it hard to believe, Juzo.” It was fun to haunt the other that way: the athlete was an open book,  _an enjoyable reading._ Kyosuke would have studied his eyebrows line or the tension of his jaw for hours; he loved Sakakura’s cunning smirk, his skin scent – they were pieces of a candor he couldn’t get anymore.  
“I… I don’t want to be alone or… be forgotten.” Juzo finally said in a whisper, and his voice trembled, as he was considering it a vile confession.  
“But I can keep you company.” Kyosuke spoke softly, staring at their entwined hands and Sakakura laughed, playing with the boy's hair.  
“Your turn, now. Tell me your dream.” Juzo tried to ask after a while, holding Munakata's face gently and turning it to look at him.  
Bloodshot eyes, an exhausted grin.  
_"Falling.”_

Music echoed in his heart.  
His fingers moved gracefully on the keys, performing a perfect tune under his master’s eyes.  
The man stared at him, piercing his back with a sharp gaze, but Kyosuke kept on playing. The light of the dying sun warmed his face, enlightening it up in gold, but his mind was on Sakakura’s image.  
  
_Juzo –_ Juzo who still joined him in the music classroom, leaning against the window, as he wanted to prevent him from doing anything stupid.   
“Play me something, please.”  
It was always a sweet request, and Kyosuke had started to wait for it with trepidation. Munakata had never played for anyone, except for himself and the shadow on his soul; so, giving up to somebody else all the good things left to him wrapped the boy in an ecstatic joy.  
“Any preferences?”  
“Whatever makes you happy is fine.”  
And Kyosuke smiled, flying on the trail of a vibrant symphony.  
_Juzo_.

Kyosuke tensed up, when the short blow of a riding crop burst on his hands.  
“I’ve asked for the Piano Sonata n. 14 in C-sharp minor by Beethoven, dear boy. And this is…”  
“The Tempest. I’m sorry.” He soon replied, while the master rose the whip leather end along his arm, stopping against his neck, before the man slipped it across his bare spine.  
Munakata held his breath, suppressing a moan.  
_Lust?_  
_Disgust?_  
_Horror?_  
They were feelings he couldn’t distinguish anymore as they melded, weighing on his soul.  
_Juzo_.  
"I’m sorry."  
"What were you thinking?"  
_Juzo_.  
"I’m sorry."  
_Juzo_.  
The man took his hands, forcing him to stop playing again.  
“My beautiful creature.” He whispered, kissing the tip of his trembling and red-stained fingers – Kyosuke used to show the master his hands, and the other would have beaten them more and more, until he bled.  
“You have to focus on nothing, but  _our_  music.” The adult caressed his lips in a sweet and monstrous kiss.  
“Now, answer my question… what were you thinking?" He insisted again, holding Kyosuke’s face to make the young look only at him.  
However, Munakata just smiled meekly.  
“One of my schoolmates… Juzo. He often asks me to play for him.” The boy explained, under his control.  
“No. No, Kyosuke.” The man scolded him with fake kindness, and it squeezed his heart.  
“You  _must_  stop. Forget about him.”   
_A raging roar was hiding in those fatherly words._  
“Only I can listen to you.”   
The master grabbed his hair, the tip of his tongue on Kyosuke’s neck.  
“Only I can understand you.”   
Munakata closed his eyes, while the darkness flooded the room.  
“You’re mine.”   
It sounded like a cursed and off-key tune.  
_“Forget him.”_

Juzo dreamt of Munakata almost every night.  
He imagined the other’s body tensed up in pleasure under his touches; and when Sakakura woke up in the middle of the night, his mind just kept on riding between Kyosuke’s thigh, listening to his moaning voice.  
“Take me. Please, take me.”

 _It’s consuming me._  
_It’s morphing me._  
_I long for his screams._  
_I want to hear his voice calling for my name._

Days passed, before Juzo could see him again.  
Kyosuke’s absence had thrown an anxious apprehension in his spirit: he was sleep deprived, and school along with its responsibilities almost vanished.  
He needed Munakata, he wanted back the fulfillment he felt standing by his side. There was an asphyxiating addiction he was unaware of, and it was killing him softly.  
When he finally had the chance to reach the music classroom, what he found there destroyed his last glow of happiness – the wish he could live in another person’s heart.  
Munakata was with two guys.  
_How long have they been there?_  
There were used condoms on the floor.  
“Please.”  
Kyosuke was abandoned in their arms, straddling one of them, as the two were thrusting in him together. He arched his back, looking for a kiss from the young behind him and in that movement he glimpsed Juzo on the doorstep.  
_Munakata fell apart._  
He shivered in their arms, but the boys didn’t stop.  
_Deeper._  
_Faster._  
Kyosuke tilted his head, moaning, but his voice was suffocated by a powerful hand around his neck, which tamed him in a cruel laugh.  
“Oh, let him enjoy the view.”

_Grant me to be yours, and I’ll remember you._

Munakata’s words were seared in his heart and Sakakura was already lost in those flames. He could hear his voice, his music – music so sweet he was just falling in a lustful abyss.  
  
Juzo went in the classroom. He closed the door and he moved forward, leaving his bag on the floor.  
There was no music – only the sound of naked fleshes against each others and Munakata’s low groans.  
“Hush. Hush, whore.”  
They slapped him. Kyosuke’s face was swollen, his behind bruised, but Sakakura just wanted to lose his way in the other’s bluish-grey eyes – he went after the agonizing desire to be an anchor in Kyosuke’s heart.  
So, leaning towards him, Juzo grabbed the partner’s chin, nails under the skin, while those red lips formulated just one question.  
_“Who… are you?”_  
That whisper deafened Sakakura, wrapping him in cruel coils, until he broke.  
It hurt.  
It hurt.  
_It hurt._

 

 _Even if my heart bleed…_ _  
_Even if your dreams change, I’ll keep you in me.__

“Say my name.”  
Sakakura ordered him, while the other two boys in the room kept on possessing Kyosuke’s body, finding that kind of erotic game exciting. And yet, Munakata shook his head, his gaze was stained by a silent plea.  
_“Stop looking at me.”_ He moaned with an useless breath.  
“Say my name.”  
His soul burnt, and at first the only things Munakata could see were Sakakura’s eyes. Then he felt the athlete’s hands on the skin and he listened to the sound of his bitter, obsessive and almost frantic voice.  
“Juzo, Juzo…  _Juzo_.”  
Kyosuke gave up, as the orgasm veiled everything around him, but Juzo. Therefore, he looked for Sakakura’s hold, his warmth, his perfume…  _longing for absolution._

_“Deliver me, O Lord.”_

“I dreamt of being a musician.”  
Kyosuke admitted after a while, into his arms. They were in Munakata’s room, safe from the wintry bitter cold. Their bare legs were entwined since they had played between the blankets – there had been an unknown fondness, the embarrassment of the first time.

Kyosuke allowed Juzo to explore his body.  
_Abdomen, inner thigh, back._  
Sakakura tasted his skin, looking at how Kyosuke opened up to him when he touched those sensitive spots.  
_Abdomen, inner thigh, back._  
Munakata hid his face. The boy was so afraid of feeling that crushing, piercing heat in his heart, he was almost on the verge of tears – and in end, it was just the satisfying,  _touching_  awareness that those arms would have kept him safe from the corruption of the world and from the dark, bleeding fingers in his nightmares.  
That rotten shadow was slipping off his soul and while it melted in Juzo’s gentle touches, Kyosuke struggled to catch his breath again.  
And then, Sakakura held Munakata’s hands, uncovering his eyes.  
“Please, let me look at you.” Juzo begged, and the light in his eyes was so good and kind, Kyosuke just smiled, touching lightly his cheek in an almost imaginary caress.  
“You can have anything you want.”

“And now? Have you quit?” Sakakura asked, playing with his hair and holding him tight. Then, he let a little pendant hang down before Munakata's eyes. It was a silver treble clef, delicate and almost invisible.  
Kyosuke laughed, then he took the jewel with trembling fingers.  
“No. I… I think I’ll keep on fighting for my dreams.” He whispered, while Juzo’s hands helped him wearing the necklace.

The master had seen the pendant.  
While he was undressing Kyosuke, it slipped in his big and merciless hands, and then, even the last fragment of humanity in that man’s beastly soul got lost in the sparkle of the jewel.  
A predator hunger fed his violent eyes with jealousy, and in a psycho fury, he tightened the thin chain around Kyosuke’s neck, suffocating the young male and making him bleed.  
Munakata struggled, trying to push the man away and save that precious gift, even if his butcher’s gaze, his lips and those dreadful hands were breaking him into pieces.

The boy was on his knees, holding the necklace the master tore from his neck. He was bleeding, still trembling under the violence he had been subjected to, but… he didn’t let go. He swallowed his moans, choking, but he didn’t allow the man to have the pendant.  
So, gently, the master laid a foot on Kyosuke’s hand, the rough sole shoe on the ivory skin, and the boy looked up at him, shaking his head in horror…  
And then, Munakata screamed in agony.  
The man was breaking his bones, and Kyosuke knew he was robbing him of both music and Juzo’s perfume.  
_But he could’t give up._  
Kyosuke hit his head on the floor, keeping on holding onto the necklace, as the man crushed his hand, savoring the rhythm of his screams.  
And in the end, greeting that cry as an ode to salvation, the master opened his arms, singing.

_“Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,_  
_That saved a wretch like me.”_

“My little boy… give me that necklace”  
Munakata shook his head, curling up in the fetal position. He had managed to take the pendant in his good hand, holding it tighter against the chest.  
It was the last trace of Juzo left on his body.  
His gentle caresses, the kisses trial on the skin and Sakakura’s teasing scent of orange and cinnamon had disappeared under the bruises and the master’s sperm – no more a shadow, but a true and brutal monster.  
Kyousuke looked him right in those pitch black eyes, and then he laughed, raising the jewel towards his lips.  
The tongue tip hesitated for a moment, and so, as the man roared, Kyosuke swallowed the necklace with an amused grin.

 _Beat me._   
_Rape me._    
_Force me to puke._    
_I won’t give up._

Kyosuke could still taste the bile acid flavour, when he went back to school, a cast on his hand and the soul torn to bleeding shreds.  
He sat at his desk, ignoring his classmates’ gazes, disguised as a perfect student again.  
Then, looking at the hidden sun on the horizon, the boy simply smiled.

Juzo was running.  
After he had known the way Kyosuke had shown up at school, he rushed to the music classroom during the lunch break.  
The piano was silent.  
“Kyosuke!”  
_When he opened the door, Munakata was there, standing on the windowsill._  
_Again._  
Kyosuke looked at Juzo, as he was waiting for him to arrive, and Sakakura noticed his broken hand, the black-and-blue face,  _the_ _button down shirt flattered in the_ wintry _breeze_.   
But the necklace wasn’t there, and Juzo recognized the blood trial of a chain on his neck.

_“I once was lost, but now am found,_  
_Was blind, but now I see.”_

Munakata’s lips implied those words and, reaching out his good hand towards Juzo, he let himself go with the wind, cradled by the sunlight.  
Sakakura screamed, as his fingers brushed against Kyosuke’s in a last, fateful instant.

_“Before my end arrives, give me one more chance. Take everything I have, and just… help me breathe again.”_

_“Don’t go where I cannot reach you. Don’t leave me here, without a sign or a safe way to see you one more time. Stay, and let me cherish you. I’ll be your saviour, your liquoeur… I’ll be yours.”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say.  
> At the beginning, I didn't want to post this story, since I don't really think it's well written, but... I'm not feeling well in these days, and this fanfiction has been a way to cope, I suppose.  
> I don't want to add more, I've followed some suggestions I received and before posting, I have let some people read it, gaining confidence from their words.  
> Also, I've tried to make this fanfiction an open-ended story, that's why I haven't added the "Major Character Death" warning.  
> I do really hope I've at least succeed in this purpose. =)  
> As always, please, let me know about my mistakes!
> 
> The verse in this fanfiction is from "Amazing Grace".  
> Nothing religious, I just really like the contrast with the situation. 
> 
> The title is inspired to "Life is Beautiful" by SIXX:A.M.
> 
> Until next time ~


End file.
